o2jamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mazodan
Hi Mazodan -- we are excited to have O2Jam wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. If you would like to make other language versions of this wiki, or if you would like to change the default language of this one, please let me know. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Hi Thanks for making me an admin. --Koisuru 13:22, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 04:00, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Syntax Thanks for correcting the syntax in the song info template. (btw, my new sig!! :P) —恋koiすsuるru (talk) 13:35, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Logo Heya, just noticed you still don't have a logo for the quartz/monaco skins. You can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to for it. Let me know if you have any questions!! -PanSola 00:05, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Flags What countries do you want? —恋koiすsuるru (talk) 06:14, 15 March 2008 (UTC) : How about this? -- , , (icon only) —恋koiすsuるru (talk) 16:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Re: templates Like what? —恋koiすsuるru (talk) 12:57, 25 March 2008 (UTC) SMW Hi, I was wondering if we can install Semantic MediaWiki (official site) in this Wikia, so we can get through this whole list of songs stuff, and hopefully some other stuff. I already studied a bit of it, I'm sure we can get the hang of it. —'恋こいする' 10:01, 30 June 2008 (UTC) : (Re:) Okay then, just let me know when you are ready for SMW. If you don't understand anything about the wiki thingy just let me know, I can teach you. —'恋こいする' 12:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hey. ---'ko (talk)' 06:43, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : Hey, I already requested SMW to be installed here; I hope it's okay with you. --'ko (talk)' 05:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Re: 3 new songs Are the three songs already released? I checked earlier this week (Wednesday, I think) but they're still not there... P.S. Is SMW great? I think I already fixed all songs to use the format, I'm currently working on uploading images for IDs 200-300. --'ko (talk)' 08:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) : Re - It's not yet in the music shop when I checked... :( --'ko (talk)' 08:17, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Releeased now according to cjmolas. --'ko (talk)' 06:17, 5 February 2009 (UTC) new column formats for main page? Wikia has new column formats for the main page, the left column is a variable-length wide column, and the right column is a fixed narrow column. Do you want to change to this format? --'ko (talk)' 16:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC) crat rights? Hey, I noticed you've been inactive lately... can you on this wiki? Just in case someone else asks for rights... --koisuru (talk) 16:23, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : Good luck on O2Jam Korea! :) --koisuru (talk) 11:42, 25 February 2009 (UTC)